


Love story between a pitcher and her catcher

by DMJE



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Mike gets traded to the Chicago Cubs. Mike calls Ginny to meet at Boardner's bar. Mike tells her he is getting traded and she doesnt react well to the news. Mike and Ginny admit they are in love each other and they get together. Soon Mike and Ginny get married and have their daughter.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: mike gets traded to the Chicago Cubs, he tells Ginny the news and she reacts badly to it, they admit they are in love with each other and they get together

Mike waved his no trade clause law because he is falling in love with Ginny. He didn't want her to be caught into his emotional baggage, so he decided he would leave the team. He didn't think it would actually happen. 

Flashback   
Mike talking with Oscar...

Hey Oscar you can wave my no trade clause. Mike said

Mike are you sure because once I do there's no going back. Oscar said

Yes I'm sure Oscar. Mike said

Okay. Oscar said

End of flashback

Phone call with Oscar....  
M. Hello  
O. How does Chicago Cubs work for you?  
M. When do I leave?  
O. In three days Mike   
M. Okay thanks. 

They hang up

Mike tells the guys he is being traded but he tells Ginny by herself separately from the guys. 

Phone call between Ginny and Mike   
G. Hey old man what's up?  
M. Hey rookie can you meet me at Boardner's we need to talk.  
G. Okay see you in a bit of man  
M. See you soon rookie  
They hang up

This was a talk Mike was dreading

Boardner's Bar.....

Mike was sitting at the bar waiting for Ginny to come in.

Ginny walks through the door 

Hey old man. Ginny said

Mike looks up and sees Ginny in a black dress he takes a deep breath. 

Hey rookie. Mike said

Ginny sits down by Mike 

So what's up mike? Ginny asked

I'm being traded to the Cubs I leave in three days. Mike said

What no you have a no trade clause the Padres cant trade you. Ginny said

Well they have. Mike said

That's. That's not fair. Ginny said and her breathing quickened 

Ginny stands up and walks out of the bar.

Mike watches how Ginny is reacting to the news and is in shock on how she is reacting. 

Mike gets up from the bar and walks out of the bar and sees Ginny on the ground crying. 

Mike walks over and kneels down to Ginny.

Hey Ginny I need you to calm down for me can you do that. Mike asked

Ginny nodded her head 

Okay copy my breathing Gin. Mike said

Ginny copies Mike's breathing and he gets her to calm down. 

You want to explain to me what just happened? Mike asked

Mike moved Ginny where he was hugging her. 

Ginny shook her head no into his chest.

Come on rookie talk to me. Mike said

Not really. Ginny said

Come on Gin it's me who's gonna talk? Mike asked

That's the thing Mike it's you. Your like the number 1 person I trust. Your my best friend, my go to person when I'm having a bad day. Your the guy i looked up to growing up. I even had your poster on my wall. And you tell me your leaving and gonna be playing for the Chicago Cubs how was i supposed to react? Ginny said

Well number 1: your also the one person i can trust, and your my best friend. Number 2: finally you admit to having my poster rookie. I know me leaving is gonna be hard, but there is a reasoning for me leaving also. Mike said

What would that reason be old man? Ginny asked

I'm in love with my best friend. Mike said

Really? Ginny asked

Yes really Ginny Baker I am in love with you. Mike said 

Well that's a good thing I'm in love with my best friend also. Ginny said

Really? Mike asked

Yes really Mike Lawson I am in love with you. Ginny said

Mike stands both himself and Ginny up and pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

Mike and Ginny break away from kissing each other and Mike just holds Ginny in his arms and they look into each other eyes. 

I love you Ginny. Mike said 

I love you too Mike. Ginny said 

Let's head back to my place. Mike said

Okay let's go. Ginny said

Mike and Ginny get into Mike's rental and head back to Mike's house. 

When arriving at Mike's house they don't wait anymore they go into Mike's house and start making out and taking each other's clothes off and make love to each other.

1 hour later........

So when did you know you were in love with me? Ginny asked

Probably around when you first started you went off on me for slapping your ass thinking I was showing off in front of the guys. Then you make the comment about DiCaprio. Then you made your way into my heart and became my best friend. Now your the woman I'm in love with. Mike said

Awe old man I love you too. Ginny said then she kisses him

What about you Ginny when did you know you were in love with me? Mike asked 

Right after my horrible first game you gave me this amazing speech about playing the game for myself and my team and nobody else. You saw me as a woman and a ballplayer. You have gave me time and have supported me. You became my best friend and the guy I'm in love with. Ginny said

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

So hows this gonna work Mike? Ginny asked

We do long distance for now and on off days we spend it together when we can. Mike said

So where are you gonna be staying in Chicago? Ginny asked

Probably the hotel Chicago isn't home. Ginny my home is with you. Mike said 

I agree with you Mike your my home too. Ginny said 

You're still in the hotel right? Mike asked

Yeah I am. Why? Ginny said 

Stay here. Mike said 

Okay I will. Ginny said 

Huh I thought that you would put up more of a fight. Mike said

I've told you Mike I love you and you're my home. Ginny said

Okay then. Mike said

Mike and Ginny kiss

I love you. Ginny said

I love you too. Mike said

They go to sleep

2 days later.......

Mike helps Ginny move into his house 

Which is now their house together.

The following day.....

Mike leaves for Chicago 

At the airport......

Hey Ginny I love you and I will see you soon. Mike said

I know but it doesn't mean I wont be sad and miss you. Ginny said

I'll miss you too. I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. I'll keep the house warm. Ginny said 

You better. Mike said

They kissed and Mike went to board the jet to Chicago. 

Both were crying 

Ginny now heads back to hers and Mike's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ginny gets hurt, and finds out she's pregnant.

Game....  
The San Diego Padres were playing the New York Yankees when Ginny gets hurt.

During the game......  
Ginny got hit on the head by the baseball and knocked unconscious. The medics and the team run towards Ginny. 

Baker. Al yelled  
No response came from Ginny   
The medics loaded Ginny onto a back board and she was carried off the field and rushed to the hospital.

The team forfeited the game and went to be with Ginny.

In Chicago with Mike....

Mike didn't have a game so he decided he would watch his girlfriend play against the Yankees.

Mike was watching the game when he saw Ginny get hit in the head with the ball and fell to the ground unconscious. 

Ginny come on wake up. Mike said to himself 

She didn't wake up and was placed on a stretcher and wheeled off the field and the team following right behind her. 

Mike was scared for Ginny not knowing what was going on with her. 

Mike got up and went to his closet and grabbed his bag and got dressed so he could fly to San Diego to be with his girlfriend. 

In the hospital.... 

Ginny was rushed into the emergency room 

Patient Ginny Baker pitcher for the San Diego Padres got hit in the head with a ball. Lost consciousness and hasn't regained it yet. Medic Mac said

Room 34. Dr. Robertson said 

They wheeled her into the room

In the room.....

Ginny started to wake up.

What happened? Ginny asked

Ms. Baker your in the hospital you took a baseball to the head. I'm Dr. Robertson. Any chance you could be pregnant before we do any test? Dr. Robertson asked

I might be. Ginny said

Okay we will check. Dr. Robertson said 

They do the test

The results will take an hour to come back. How's the head? Dr. Robertson said

It hurts. Ginny said

Okay we will get you some tylenol. Dr. Robertson said 

Okay. Ginny said

Dr. Robertson goes and grabs the tylenol. He comes back in and gives her the medicine. 

1 hour later.....  
Ms. Baker congratulations you are pregnant. We will be doing an ultrasound to determine how far along you are. We will also be treating your concussion. Dr. Robertson said 

Okay wow I'm gonna be a mom. Ginny said

Dr. Robertson heads to grab the ultrasound machine 

Ginny's thoughts....  
Ginny puts her hand on her stomach 

Wow mike and I made a baby. Our love made this little miracle. I've got to tell him he's gonna be a daddy.

Dr. Robertson comes back into the room with the ultrasound machine.

Okay Ms. Baker this will be cold. Dr. Robertson said 

Ginny nodded her her head

He places the gel on her stomach 

Okay here is your baby you're about 4 months along. Would you like to hear the heartbeat and know the sex of your baby? Dr. Robertson said 

Yes please. Ginny said

He plays the heartbeat....

Ginny cry's. 

It looks like you will be having a little girl. Your due November 23, 2017. Dr. Robertson said 

Can you please tell my team in the waiting room that I'm okay. Just don't tell them I'm pregnant. Ginny said 

Yes Ms. Baker. Dr. Robertson said 

In the waiting room.....

Ms. Baker's family? Dr. Robertson said 

That's us. Al said 

Ms. Baker has a concussion and she us fine.we are keeping her over night. Shes in room 206. Dr. Robertson said 

Thank God. Everyone said

Dr. Robertson leaves the waiting room.

How's Ginny? Mike asked

Everyone turned around in shock to see Mike standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mike comes home, finds out he is gonna be a dad, and everyone finds out they're together and they're having a daughter together. 

Play back from last chapter

How's Ginny? Mike asked

Everyone turns towards Mike in shock 

New chapter....

Mike what are you doing here? Evelyn asked

Ginny and I are dating have been since I left. Mike said

What? Everyone said

Yeah we've been dating and we were gonna tell you we just haven't had the time yet. Mike said

We understand. Al said 

Hows Ginny? Mike said

She has a concussion. They're keeping her over night she's in room 206. Evelyn said

Thanks. Mike said

Mike heads to Ginny's room

In Ginny's room....

When he walks in Ginny is asleep. Mike sits down and grabs her hand.

1 hour later......

Ginny wakes up

Ginny opens her eyes and sees Mike sitting beside her holding her hand. 

Mike looks over and sees that she is awake.

How do you feel? Mike asked

Like I just hit in the head with a baseball. Ginny said

Well you just did Gin.You scared the crap out of me.Mike said

How did you find out? Ginny asked

I was watching your game when I saw you get hit in the head with a baseball and knocked unconscious and wheeled off the field and rushed to the hospital. Mike said

I'm so sorry. Ginny said

You have nothing to be sorry about you didn't ask to be hit in the head. Mike said 

I'm glad your here Mike. I missed you. Ginny said 

I wouldn't be anywhere else. I missed you too, but you could've called and told me that instead of taking a baseball to your head for me to come home. Mike said 

They both laughed 

How did the team react to seeing you? Ginny asked

Well they were in shock with seeing me, and even more shocked when I told them we are dating. Mike said

Damn and i missed their faces to the news. Ginny said

Well they're all happy for us. Mike said

Ginny doesn't say anything for awhile and Mike looks at her and sees her thinking about something.

Hey Gin what are you thinking about? Mike asked 

Do you want kids? Ginny asked

Mike's in shock and looks at her

Yeah I do. What brought this on? Mike asked

When? Ginny asked

Whenever Ginny. Whats going on? Mike asked

How about in the next five months? Ginny asked

Mike's in shock with that question. 

Gin are you telling me that your pregnant? Mike asked 

Yes I am. Ginny said

Seriously? Mike asked

Yes mike I'm serious the doctor told me I'm 4 months pregnant. Due November 23, 2017. Ginny said

I'm gonna be a dad? Mike asked

Yes you are. Ginny said

Boy or girl? Mike asked

A little girl. Ginny said

We're having a daughter? Mike asked

Yes we are. Ginny said

Mike gets up and sits by Ginny and kisses her.

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and places his hand on Ginny's stomach and she places her hand on top of his hand. 

Hey baby girl daddy and mommy cant wait to meet you. Mike said

The team walks into Ginny's room and they see where their hands are laying. 

Mike and Ginny look up at the team and Evelyn 

Hey guys. Mike said

Hey. Everyone said 

So we have an announcement to make. Ginny said

What is it? Blip and Evelyn asked

We're having a baby in November. Ginny said

Seriously? Al asked

Yes we're having a little girl. Mike said 

Wow congrats guys. Everyone said

Everyone hugs Mike and Ginny and they leave. 

Next day.......

Mike takes Ginny home 

After 2 weeks after Ginny getting hurt Mike heads back to Chicago with Ginny. 

5 months along......

Ginny feels their daughter kick fir the first time.

Ginny places her hand on her stomach and feels her little girl kick her hand.

Mike is playing a game so this is going to he a nice surprise for him when he gets back. 

After the game......

Mike walks into his hotel room 

Hey rookie. Mike said

Hey old man. Ginny said

Hows our baby girl doing? Mike asked

Why don't you ask her. Ginny said

Mike places his hand on Ginny's belly 

Hey baby girl how are you? Were you good for mommy? Mike asked

Mike feels his daughter kick his hand.

Mike looks at Ginny in shock and she is smiling at him.

Did she just kick? Mike asked

Yes shes been doing that all day long. Ginny said

Best feeling ever. Mike said

I happen to agree with you. Ginny said

She needs a name. Mike said

What about Alexandria Morgan Lawson aka Alex? Ginny asked

I love it. She has a name. Mike said

Yes baby girl Lawson finally has a name. Ginny said

They kissed 

I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. Ginny said 

They kissed again and then went to sleep feeling their daughter kick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ginny finds out Mike's retired 

Mike talks to his manager and tells him he is retiring.

Mike signs the paperwork and cleans out his locker and prerecorded his press confrence that will be airing in a week. Now mike is heading back home to Ginny.

At Mike's and Ginny's place.....

Mike grabs his bag and heads into their house. 

Mike walks in the door and sees Ginny laying on the couch.

Mike walks over to the couch and pulls Ginny into his arms and kisses her.

I missed you two. Mike said

We missed you too. Ginny said

I need to tell you something. Mike said

Okay what is it? Ginny asked

I retired. Mike said

What? Ginny asked 

I'm retired. I'm done with the game. Mike said

Why? Mike you love the game. Ginny said

I cant be in another state playing baseball. When the love if my life and daughter are in another state. I cant be that dad away from my little girl. I don't want to be like my dad. Mike said

Mike you know you will never be your dad. This little girl is gonna love you so much weather your here or in Chicago. But whatever you do I'll back you up. Ginny said

Thank you. I'm ready to retire. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said 

I love you. Mike said

I love you too.

They both felt Alexandria kick

We love you too Alex. Mike and Ginny said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Baby girl Lawson is born 

Ginny felt her stomach tighten.

Ginny winces

Mike hears Ginny wince

Ginny are you okay? Mike asked

No I'm in labor Mike. Ginny said

Okay let me grab the bag and we will go to the hospital. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said

Mike runs upstairs and grabs the bag and then goes back down and takes Ginny's hand and they head to the car and head to the hospital. 

At the hospital.....

Ginny gets checked in her room and checked shes 2cm dilated. 

Hey Ginny how are you? Mike asked

I'm going okay but this hurts like hell. I'm so ready to meet her. Ginny said

Me too. Your doing great. Mike said and he kisses her forehead 

Ginny winces and grabs Mike's hand

Breath Gin your doing good. Mike said

After the contraction

Have you told the team and Evelyn? Ginny asked

Not yet. Mike said

You might want too. Ginny said 

I will. Mike said

Mike's group text with everyone.....

Baby girl Lawson has making her entrance into this world. Ginny's in labor now. We're at the hospital will update when she is here.   
-The Lawson Family

I've texted everyone. Mike said 

Okay. Ginny said 

6 hours later.........

Ginny gave birth to a healthy baby girl

Alexandria Morgan Lawson ( aka Alex) born November 23, 2017 at 6:56pm weighted 8lbs 10oz and 14inches long 

They cleaned her up and handed Alex to Ginny. 

Mike was sitting by Ginny they both were looking at their little girl. 

We made her. Mike said

Yeah we did. Ginny said

Mike's group text to everyone....

Alexandria Morgan Lawson ( aka Alex) born November 23, 2017 at 6:56pm weighted 8lbs 10oz and 14inches long. Mom and baby are both healthy.   
-The Lawson Family 

Ginny looks at Mike 

So daddy want to hold your little girl? Ginny asked

Yeah I do. Mike said

Ginny handed Alex to Mike. 

Ginny the closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

Mike looked down at his daughter 

Well baby girl you are the best thing that has happened to me besides your mommy. I love you so much Alexandria. 

Ginny woke up and the new parents spent time with their new daughter before everyone came to meet her.

Al was the first to show 

So Baker and Lawson let me see her. Al said 

Okay. But we have something to ask you. Mike said

Okay what is it? Al asked

You've been more of a dad to Mike and I and we would like for you to be Alexandria's grandpa? Ginny asked

Seriously? Al asked

Yes we are. Ginny said 

Of course I'll be her papa. Al said 

Good the here you go grandpa come hold your granddaughter. Mike said

Mike hands Alexandria to Al

Next to show up is Blip and Evelyn 

So how are you three? Evelyn asked

Were great. We have something to ask the two of you. Ginny said

What is it? Blip asked

We want you to guys to be Alex's god parents? Mike asked 

We would be honored. Evelyn and Blip said 

They both hold Alexandria 

The rest of the team becomes her uncles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mike and Ginny get engaged and their wedding day

November 30, 2017   
Engagement day.......

Mike goes and buys Ginny an engagement ring and a onesie for Alex to wear when he asks gGnny to marry him.

Mike gets Alex dressed into her onesie and he grabs the ring.

Mike then Carrie's Alex down to Ginny.

Mike hands Alexandria to Ginny and gets down on one knee. 

Ginny is looking at Alex not paying attention to Mike. 

Ginny finally looks at Alex's outfit a d reads it and shes in shock with what it says she then looks down at Mike. 

Mike? Ginny said in shock

Ginny you are the love of my life. The mother of my daughter will you marry me? Mike asked

Yes! Mike I'll marry you. Ginny said

Mike slips the ring on her finger then gets up and kisses Ginny.

I love you. Mike said 

I love you too. Ginny said

Alex coos 

Mike and Ginny look down at her.

We love you too. Mike and Ginny said

They told everyone the news and they were happy for them.

Wedding Day- January 18, 2018

Al performs the ceremony and their married in his backyard. 

Today is the day Mike and Ginny become husband and wife. They're here in front of us to promise to each other their vows. They promise to be faithful to each other. They promise to love and support each other. They have written their own vows. Al said

Ginny's vows....  
Mike you are my best friend, the love of my life, and the father of my little girl. I will always protect and love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me besides our daughter. I cant wait to grow old with you. I love you old man.

Mike's vows....  
Ginny you are my best friend, the love of my life, and the mother of my daughter. You are the best thing that has happened to me besides our daughter. I cant wait to grow old with you. I love you rookie.

They slipped each other rings on 

By the power bested in me and the state if California I pronounce you man and wife. Mike you may kiss your bride. Al said 

Mike kisses Ginny 

I love you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

I love you Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

They all celebrated and then Mike and Ginny took their daughter home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alexandria 6 months old and crawling for the first time

Mike and Ginny watching Alexandria play on her play mat.

Can you believe she's six months old now? Ginny said

No I can't seems like yesturday she was born. Mike said

I agree. seems like I just found out about her and telling you about her. Ginny said

That was the best and worst day of my life. Mike said

I know. Ginny said

Mike feels something pull at his leg and he looks down and sees Alex.

Mike looks at Ginny in shock.

Mike what's wrong? Ginny asked

Nothing but I think Alex just crawled for the first time. Mike said

What? Seriously? Ginny asked in shock 

yeah look down. Mike said

Ginny looks down and sees Alex smiling at her mom and dad.

Both Mike and Ginny have tears in their eyes

Mike our baby just crawled for the first time. Ginny said

I know. She is growing up so fast. Mike said

Ginny picks Alex up and hugs her and then Mike hugs the both of them.

we are so proud of you baby girl. Mike said

They texted the news of Alex crawling for the first time to their family.

The text....

Alex just crawled for the first time.  
\- The Lawson Family

Everyone was so very happy about Alex crawling for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alex 1 years old -First words and walking

Mike is at the car dealership.

At the Lawson house.......

Ginny was in the playroom watching Alex crawl around the room.

( their is a picture of the Lawson family on the table in the playroom)

Alex stands up and walks over to the picture.

Ginny looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Ginny stands up walks over to Alex.

Look at you baby your walking like big girl now. Wait until daddy gets home and sees your walking now. im so proud of you baby. Ginny said 

Alex points at the picture

Mama. Dada. Alex said

Ginny looks at Alex in shock again for saying her first words also. 

Oh Alex baby I'm so very happy with you. you're walking and talking like a big girl now. Wait until daddy gets home he will be very proud of you baby. Ginny said

Ginny hugs her daughter

luv ya mama. Alex said

I love you too baby. Ginny said

1 hour later.......

Alex is crawling around her parents bedroom when Mike gets home. 

Ginny. Alex. Mike yelled

In our bedroom old man. Ginny yelled

Mike enters their bedroom 

Hey you two I missed you guys. Mike said

We missed you too old man. Ginny said

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny seen Alex stand up.

Mike saw his daughter stand up 

Alex walked to her dad. 

Mike saw her walk and he was in shock that she was walking to him. 

Alex grabbed her dads pant leg and Mike bent down and picked her up and hugged her. 

Baby girl you're walking I'm so very proud of you. Is that what you and mommy have been doing all day since I've been gone. Mike said

Mike just looked at his wife.

No we've been playing too. Ginny said 

Mike just held Alex in his arms.

Hey baby who is this? Ginny asked pointing at Mike

Dada. Alex said

Mike stared at Ginny with tears in his eyes.

Did she just say what I think she just said? Mike asked

Yes old man she really did. Ginny said

Oh my god. Our baby is growing up. Mike said

Yes she is. Ginny said

I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

Luv ya dada. Luv you mama. Alex said 

We love you too Alex. Mike and Ginny said 

The family of three hugged each other and enjoyed the moment of Alex starting to walk and talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 2 years old- At mommy's game with daddy

Mike dressed Alex into her Padre outfit and they headed to Petco stadium to watch the San Diego Padres play aganist the New York Yankees.

At the ballpark.....

Ginny saw her husband and daughter in the stands, so she walks over to them.

Hey you two. Ginny said

Hey rookie. Mike said

Mommy. Alex said

Hey baby. Ginny said and she grabbed Alex from Mike and kisses her on the head

Hey wheres mine rookie. Mike teased

Ginny kisses Mike 

There you go old man. Ginny said

They both laughed

Hey good luck and I love you. Mike said

I love you too. Ginny said

I love you mommy. Alex said

I love you too baby. Ginny said

Ginny kissed her husband one more time and handed Alex back to him. She the headed back to the dugout. 

Mike was explaining each play to their daughter and she listened to every word her said to her. 

The Padre's beat the Yankees 8-3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 3 years old- Hanging with papa Al

Its Mike's and Ginny's wedding anniversary.

After practice Ginny goes up to Al. 

Hey skip can we talk? Ginny asked

Yeah we can what's up? Al asked

Can you watch Alex tonight? Ginny asked

Yeah I can. Little Lawson can hang out with her papa. Al said

Thanks. Ginny said

Your welcome Ginny. Al said

Ginny heads home

At the Lawson house.......

Mike was in the playroom playing with Alex when Ginny walked into the playroom. 

Hey you two. Ginny said

Mike and Alex looked up and saw Ginny.

Hey Gin. Mike said

Mommy. Alex yelled and ran to her mom

Ginny knelt down and hugged Alex 

Hey baby. Guess what? Ginny said

What mommy? Alex asked

You get to hang out with papa Al tonight. Ginny said

Really? Alex asked

Yep. Go to your room and grab your bag please. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said and she runs to her room to grab her bag

Mike walks over to Ginny and pulls her into his arms. 

So its just you and I tonight? Mike asked

Yes its just the two of us tonight old man. Ginny said

Happy anniversary rookie. Mike said

Happy anniversary old man. Ginny said

Mike kisses Ginny

I love you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

I love you too Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

Alex comes back into the room 

I'm ready mommy. Alex said

Ginny looks down at her daughter to see if she has her bag.

yes you are ready. Lets get you to papa Al. Ginny said

The three Lawson's head to Al's house.

At Al's house........

Mike and Ginny got Alex out of the car and the little girl ran to her papa's front door and knocked.  
Al answered the door 

Well if it isn't my favorite little girl. Al said

Al picked Alex up

Hi papa. Alex said

Hi Alex. Al said

Thanks for watching her Al. Mike said

Your welcome. Al said

Mike and Ginny hug and kiss Alex goodbye.

We love you Alex. Mike and Ginny said together

Then Mike and Ginny left

Al and Alex spent the time making dinner and watching movies together.

Al and Alex fell asleep watching movies.

Next day................

Mike and Ginny knocked on the front door.

Al and Alex answer the door

Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Alex said

Hi baby. Ginny said Hi baby girl. Mike said

Hi you two. Al said

Hi Al. Ginny and Mike said together

How was she? Mike asked

The best good giirl ever. Al said

Thanks for watching her Al. Ginny said

Your welcome. Al said

You ready to go baby girl? Mike asked

yeah daddy. Alex said

Okay. Mike said and he grabbed her bag 

Alex hugs her papa goodbye 

I love you papa. Alex said

I love you too Alex. Al said

The Lawson family headed home


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 4 years old- Picking up a baseball glove 

Mike was helping Ginny practice in the backyard so she could work on her pitching. When Alex picked up the spare glove they weren't using.

Alex was copying her dads position 

Mike and Ginny look over at their daughter 

Mike is she doing what I think she is doing? Ginny asked

Yeah Gin she's picked up a baseball glove. Mike said

Oh my god. she's so us. Ginny said

Yeah she is she's gonna do great things. Mike said 

Promise me we won't push her like my dad did me. Ginny said

I promise we won't be like him Gin. Mike said

Good. Ginny said

You know she's a little you right? Mike asked

Yeah, but did you see her stance she's gonna be like you. Ginny said

we will see. Mike said

Yeah we will. Ginny said

Alex ended up falling asleep with that glove, and will not put it down. 

(Years down the road Mike realizes how right Ginny will be.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 5 years old- First day of school

Mommy. Daddy wake up. Alex said

Alexandria what time is it? Ginny said

7am mommy. Alex said

Okay go get ready baby. Ginny said

Okay. Alex goes and gets dressed

Remind me why we had a kid again? Ginny asked

Because we love her very much. Mike said

But does she have to be up so early in the morning? Ginny asked

Because she is a little you and plus you love the morning. Mike said 

I know I like the mornings but the morning are normally for us. Ginny said

I know but are little girl now wakes up early in the mornings for school. she does't know how to sleep in anymore. Mike said

You got that right. Ginny said

Ginny gets up and slips Mike's old jersey on and heads to make sure Alex is dressed for school. Mike heads to the kitchen to start breakfast.

In Alex's room............

Ginny sees her little girl dressed.

I'm ready mommy. Alex said

I can see that baby. let's go into the kitchen I bet daddy made breakfast. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said 

They head to the kitchen 

In the kitchen..............

Mike made Alex her plate.

Thanks daddy. Alex said

Your welcome baby girl. Mike said

After Alex ate they headed to Alex's school.

At Alex's school......

I love you baby have an amazing day. Ginny said holding back her tears

I love you too mommy. Alex said

I love you baby girl Have an awesome day at school. Mommy and I will be here to pick you up later. Mike said holding his tears back

I love you too daddy. Alex said 

Alex hugs her parents goodbye and heads into the school.

Mike and Ginny watch her walk in

Mike our baby is not a baby anymore. Ginny cried

Hey I know. Hard to believe she's old enough to be in school. Mike said

I know where has the time gone? Ginny asked

I don't know. Mike said

Mike pulls Ginny into his arms and hugs her.

They headed home.

6 hours later...........

Mike and Ginny pick Alex up from school.

Alex runs to her mommy and daddy.

MOMMY DADDY GUESS WHAT? Alex asked

What? Both Mike and Ginny asked

Marcus and Gaberial are in my class. Alex said

Really? Mike and Ginny asked

Yep. Alex said

Did you have an amazing day? Ginny asked

Yes I did. I learned a lot and I hung out with Marcus and Gaberial. Alex said

We are so glad you had an amazing day baby girl. Mike said

Let's go get ice cream. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said

The Lawson family headed to get ice cream to celebrate Alex first day of school.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 6 years old- First T-Ball game

Ginny does her hair for her game.

Everyone shows up for her game. 

Her team wins 

Everyone goes out for ice cream to celebrate the win.

( Sorry this chapter was short did not know what to write)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 7 years old- Hanging out with mommy and daddy

Hey Alex get dressed. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said 

Alex comes downstairs dressed 

She saw that her mommy and daddy were also dressed.

Where are we going? Alex asked

Figured the three of us could head to the movies and then head to lunch. Mike said

Okay. Alex said

They all three head to the movie theater.

After the movies they head to get lunch.

After lunch they headed home. 

They played catch in the backyard. 

Bedtime..........

Thanks for today mommy and daddy. Alex said

Your welcome baby. Ginny said

Anytime baby girl. Mike said 

I love you guys. Alex said

We love you too. Mike and Ginny said

Goodnight. Alex said

Goodnight. Ginny and Mike said

Alex hugs her parents and then falls asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 8 years old- Mother/Daughter Day

Hey mommy do you want to have a spa day with me? Alex asked

I would love too baby. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said 

Ginny and Alex head downstairs and Mike sees them.

Hey you two what are to guys up to? Mike asked

Mommy and I are gonna have a spa day today. Alex said

That sounds like so much fun baby girl. Mike said

Do you want to go to daddy? Alex asked

Yeah old man wanna come? Ginny asked

No I'm okay. Why don't the two of you have a mommy/daughter day. Mike said

Okay bye daddy. Alex said and hugs him goodbye 

Bye baby girl. Mike said

Ginny kisses Mike goodbye and the two of them head to the spa.

2 hours later.........

Ginny and Alex come home......

Daddy. Alex said

Yeah baby girl. Mike said

Look at my nails and toes. Alex said showing him her nails and toes

Wow those looks so pretty baby girl. Mike said

Look at mommy's too daddy. Alex said

Mike looks at Ginny's also.

They look pretty Gin. Mike said

Thanks Mike. Ginny said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 9 years old- Father/Daughter dance

Hey mommy. Alex said

Hey baby. Ginny said

I got a question. Alex said

What's up baby? Ginny asked

Do you think daddy will go to the father/daughter dance with me? Alex asked

I think he will why don't you go ask him. Ginny said

If he says yes can we go get me a dress. Alex asked

Yes we can. Go ask him baby. Ginny said

Okay. Ginny said

Alex goes and finds her daddy in the gym

Hey daddy. Alex said

Yes baby girl. Mike said

Would you like to go to the father/daughter dance with me? Alex asked

Mike tears up

I would love to go with you baby girl. Mike said

Alex hugs her daddy 

Thanks daddy. I love you. Alex said

Your welcome. I love you too baby girl. Mike said

Alex runs to her mom 

Mommy daddy said yes can we go get me my dress now please. Alex asked

Yes we can baby. Ginny said 

The two of them head to the store and buys Alex her Navy blue dress she fell in love with, and she kept it a secret from her daddy to suprise him with it the day of the dance. 

Night of the dance.............

Mike gets ready and after he is ready he waits downstairs for his little girl to show him her new dress.

In Alex room......

Ginny helps Alex get ready. After she is finished getting ready Ginny heads downstairs and stands by Mike.

Downstairs...........

You know you look sexy as hell. Ginny said

Do I now? Mike asked 

Yes you do. Ginny said

Why thank you Mrs. Lawson. Mike said

You are welcome Mr. Lawson. Ginny said

They kissed

You ready to see your little girl? Ginny asked

Yes I am. Mike said

Alex come downstairs. Ginny called for her daughter

Alex makes her way downstairs

Mike stares at his little girl with tears in his eyes.

Is that really our baby girl Gin? Mike asked

Yeah it is. Ginny said

She's grown up so fast. Mike said

Yeah she has. Ginny said

You like my dress daddy? Alex asked

I love it baby girl. You look so pretty baby girl. You look just like your mommy. Mike said

Thanks daddy. Alex said

Ginny takes their pictures

You ready to go baby girl? Mike asked

Yeah. Alex said

Okay let's go. Mike said

Have fun you two. Ginny said

We will. Mike and Alex said

The two of them left

At the dance............

Mike and Alex danced to a lot of songs but Mike's favorite was to dance to My Little Girl by Tim McGraw

Are you having fun baby girl? Mike asked 

Yeah daddy. Alex said

After the dance.........

Alex was so tired she fell asleep in the car on the way home.

At home......

Mike carried her into the house and put her to bed.

I love you daddy. Alex said

I love you too baby girl. Mike said and he kissed her forehand

Mike heads to his and Ginny's bedroom.

Mike gets undressed and climbs into bed with his wife.

Did you guys have a good time? Ginny asked

Yeah we did. Mike said

Good I'm glad you guys had a good time. Ginny said

I'm glad we did too. Mike said

Mike and Ginny kissed 

I love you old man. Ginny said

I love you too rookie. Mike said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 10 years old- Alex has appendicitis

Alex wakes up feeling like her stomach was going to burst and it hurt so bad. She feels like she is going to throw up so she runs to her bathrom to get sick. Her right side hurt so bad.

In her bathroom........

Alex throwing up 

she grabs her stomach because it hurt so bad. she screams for her parents.

MOMMY! DADDY! Alex yelled

In Mike's and Ginny's bedroom........

MOMMY! DADDY! Alex screamed 

Mike and Ginny woke up and run to their daughter

In Alex's bathroom....

Mike and Ginny see their daughter on the ground holding her stomach crying.

Both Mike and Ginny get down to her level 

Alex baby what is wrong? Ginny asked

My stomach hurts really bad> Alex cried 

Where baby girl? Mike asked

Alex points to her right side.

Gin I think we need to take her to the hospital. Mike said

Yeah I do to. Ginny said

Mike and Ginny go and put their shoes on and Mike picks Alex up and they head to the car and they make their way to the hospital. 

At the hospital........

Mike carries Alex into the hospital and Ginny follows closely behind them.

Our daughter needs to be seen please. Ginny said

Name please? Nurse Meagan asked

Alexandria Lawson. Ginny said

Okay fill out these forms please. Nurse Meagan said

Thank you. Ginny said

Ginny fills out the forms and hands them back to the nurse.

Alex feels like she was going to throw up so the nurse hands a puke bag to Ginny to hand to Alex. 

Alexandria Lawson. Nurse Meagan said 

Mike carried Alex and Ginny followed and they head to the hospital room.

In the hospital room.........

What seems to be the problem? Dr. Rhodes asked

My tummy hurts really bad. Alex said

Can you show me where at? Dr. Rhodes asked

Alex points to her right side

They do a urine test and they put in an IV to do blood work and they give her some pain medicine.

Lets do a CT scan. Dr. Rhodes said 

They wheel Alex to do the CT scan 

1 hour later....

Blood work and Urine test results come back.

Dr. Rhodes comes back into the room

Mr. and Mrs. Lawson her urine test came back good but her blood test showed a high white count. Dr. Rhodes said 

What does that mean? Mike and Ginny asked

It means she may need to have her appendix removed, but lets wait to see what the CT scan results say first. Dr. Rhodes said

Okay. Mike and Ginny said 

Dr. Rhodes leaves the room

1 hour later......

Dr. Rhodes comes back into the room

CT Scan results.

Mr. and Mrs,. Lawson looks like Alexandria needs to have her appendix removed now. Dr. Rhodes said

Okay. Mike and Ginny said

Alex starts to scream 

MOMMY DADDY MY TUMMY REALLY HURTS MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! Alex screamed

Let's move it looks like her appendix is about to burst. Dr. Rhodes said

They wheel Alex out of the room to the operating room really fast.

We love you Alex. Mike and Ginny said

Mike and Ginny cried

They go into the waiting room.......

She is gonna be okay. Mike said

We need to tell everyone what is going on. Ginny said

I will. Mike said

Mike walks out of the waiting room and goes and calls Al

phone call.....

A. Hello  
M. Al  
A. What's wrong Mike?  
M. Alex is in surgery  
A. What? What for?  
M. She woke up in pain and throwing up. So Ginny and I brought her to the hospital she has to have her appendix removed its about to burst.   
A. Oh God. I'll let everyone know and we will be up there soon Mike. She's gonna be fine she's tough.   
M. Thanks Al  
They hang up

Mike stood in the hall and cried because his little girl was having surgery. After he calmed down he went back into the waiting room.

I called Al he's gonna let everyone know what is going on. Mike said 

Ginny nodded her head she leaned on Mike and they both comforted each other.

Al made all the phone calls 

Everyone walked into the hospital waiting room

Hey guys. Evelyn said

Mike and Ginny looked up and saw everyone standing there

Hi. Mike said and Ginny waved

How are you guys doing? Blip asked

Scared. Mike said

Everyone sat and waited for the doctor to come out.

2 hours later.....

Dr. Rhodes comes out

Mr. and Mrs. Lawson. Dr. Rhodes said

Yes. Mike and Ginny said

Alexandria made it through surgery just fine. she's in recovery now. she'll be there for an hour then we will move her to her room. Dr. Rhodes said

Thank you Dr. Rhodes. Mike and Ginny said

Your welcome. Dr. Rhodes said and he leaves the waiting room

Mike and Ginny hugged each other then everyone else hugged each other also

1 hour later........

Nurse Emily came out 

Mr. and Mrs. Lawson. Nurse Emily said

Yes. Mike and Ginny said

I'm Emily I am the nurse that will be taking care of Alexandria. She has just been moved to her room its room 1642 on the fourth floor. Nurse Emily said 

Thank you can we see her? Mike asked

Yes you may. Nurse Emily said 

Everyone made there way to the elevator and headed to the fourth floor so they could go see Alex.

In Alex's hospital room.......

Mike and Ginny walked in first then the rest of the family.

Alex eyes were open

Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Alex said

Hi baby. Ginny said Hi baby girl. Mike said

I don't hurt no more. Alex said

That's so good. Mike and Ginny said

Alex said hi to the rest of her family and then they left to let her rest.

Come cuddle. Alex said

Mike and Ginny went to lay with their daughter

Alex soon fell asleep

Mike and Ginny took Alex home a week later. 

Alex made a full recovery and was back to playing baseball and hanging with her family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 11 years old- Mike's car accident and Alex freaks out 

Ginny and Alex were at home when they recieve terrible news.

Mike was on his way home when he got hit head on.

Car accident....

Mike's car rolled once

Bystanders called 911

EMS, FIRE, and POLICE showed up on scene.

EMS, FIRE, and POLICE went to Mike's car.

Cops ran the plate and go and tell the family.

Sir can you hear me? Medic Scott asked

No response

They go and stablize the neck.

They notice his head, they determine possible internal bleeding, they get Mike in a C-collar and on a back board. 

When he stops breathing 

We've lost him. Medic Scott said 

They shock him and intubate Mike and they get him back. They rush him into the ambulance and rush him to the hospital.

Informing the family..........

Ginny and Alex were watching TV when they heard a knock on the door. 

I'll be right back. Ginny said

Okay mommy. Alex said

Ginny gets up and goes and answers the door.

Ginny sees the police officer.

Mrs. Lawson? Officer Jenkins said

Yes. Ginny said

I'm so sorry to inform you that your husband was in a bad accident tonight. He has been rushed to San Diego Memorial Hospital condition critical. Officer Jenkins said

Oh my god no. Ginny cried

Ma'am I'm here to take you to the hospital. Officer Jenkins said

Let me grab my daughter. Ginny said

Okay. Officer Jenkins said

Ginny heads to the living room 

Alex sees her mommy and notices that she has been crying.

Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying? Alex asked

Alex baby I've got some bad news. Ginny said

What mommy? Alex asked

On his way home daddy was in a really bad accident and he was taken to the hospital. Ginny said with tears in her eyes

NO NOT MY DADDY!!! Alex screamed and cried

Ginny pulled her into her arms and picked her up and carried her and headed with the police officer and they headed to the hospital.

At the hospital.........

Mike arriving.....

Mike Lawson in a car accident unresponsive opon arriving on scene. We lost him once we brought him back, we had to intubate him. He has possible head trauma and internal bleeding. Medic Scott said

Trauma bay 4. Dr. May said

They do a bunch of test on Mike 

They rule out spinal trauma.

He has a severe concussion, a fractured right collar bone, collasped lung, and internal bleeding.

They rush him into surgery.

They have to fix his collar bone also.

Ginny, Alex, and the officer arriving at the hospital......

Ginny walks up to the front desk 

Hi I'm looking for information about my husband Mike Lawson. He was in a car accident. Ginny said

Ma'am they just took him into emergency surgery. Nurse Evan said

Can you tell me what for? Ginny asked

He had internal bleeding that's all I know the doctor will be able to explain more to you. Nurse Evan said

Thank you. Ginny said 

The officer leaves the family 

Ginny texts Evelyn

G- Hey letting you know I'm at the hospital Mike was in a bad car accident. He's in surgery right now I don't know what all is wrong with him at the moment yet. I'll update when I know. Can you please let everyone know.   
E- Oh my god. How are you and Alex okay? How are you handling it? I'll let everyone know.   
G- I'm freaking out I'm trying to be strong. Alex hasn't stopped crying since i told her.   
E- Everything will be okay. 

Evelyn lets everyone know what happened to Mike.

Hey baby why don't you try and get some sleep baby. Ginny said

Alex nods her head and lays her head on her moms lap and falls asleep.

1 hour into her sleep.....

nightmare........

Alex baby daddy has been in a bad car accident. Ginny said 

NO DADDY NO!!! Alex cried

Arriving at the hospital......

I'm sorry your husband was really badly injured he did not survive the crash. Nurse Evans said

Ginny was crying 

NO NO NO DADDY NO!!!!!!! Alex scream and then fell to the ground crying

Mike's funeral.......

Mike was a well respected man. He was a brother, son, friend, uncle, husband, and father he will be greatly missed by everyone. preacher Athur said

His daughter Alexandria would like to say a few words. preacher Arthur said

My daddy was the best person anyone could call a friend or family. He loved my mom and I. Him and my mom have taught mehow to play baseball. He love my mom and i so much. I will miss you so much daddy. Alex said then she started to cry

End nightmare.........

No No daddy come back please. Alex cried out in her sleep

Alex baby wake up its just a dream wake up baby. Ginny said

Alex shot up awake and then ran over to the trash can and threw up. She then slid down to walk and cried and she started to breathe heavy.

Ginny goes over to her daughter 

Alex baby you have to calm down you are having a panic attack. Ginny said

After a few minutes Ginny got Alex to calm down. 

Both cuddled each other waiting for an update.

2 hours later.........

Dr. May comes out 

Mr. Lawson family. Dr. May said

Yes. Alex and Ginny said

I'm Dr. May I operated on your husband. They lost him once and they were able to get him back they had to intubate him. He made it through surgery, but he slipped into a coma because of the severe concussion he substained during the crash. He had internal bleeding, a collasped lung, and a fractured collar bone we have fixed all of his problems. Dr. May said

How long is my daddy gonna be in the coma? Alex asked 

Its up to him when he wakes up from the coma. Dr. May said

Alex starts to cry and so does Ginny.

What room is he in? Ginny asked

He is on the 5th floor and in room 6110. Dr. May said

Thanks. Ginny said

Ginny carries Alex to Mike's hospital room.

Mike's hospital room.........

Ginny sits Alex down and they both walk up to the bed. 

Hey Mike you need to wake up and get better. Ginny cried

Hey daddy can you get better and wake up please. Alex cried

Ginny texts Evelyn......

G- Mike is stable. They lost him once on the way to the hospital and had to intubate him. He had internal bleeding, a collasped lung, a fractured collar bone, and a severe concussion that put him in a coma.   
E- Oh my god. Do they know when he will wake up from the coma?   
G- Its up to him when he wakes up.  
E- How are you guys?  
G-I'm a mess. Alex is worse than me. She had a nightmare and woke up screaming and then she threw up, she also had a panic attack.   
E- Wow Gin. That's rough do I need to come get her?  
G- She is not gonna leave her dad.   
E- Okay. I'll let everyone know the update about Mike.  
G- Thanks

Alex has never left her daddy's said. 

1 week later......

Ginny has to fight Alex to eat and sleep. When she does sleep she never gets more than an hour of sleep because of her nightmares. So she stays up until she can not fight the sleep anymore and she passes out because she is exhausted. Alex barely eats Ginny has to make her eat. Alex has lost a lot of weight. Alex is on anxiety medication now because of the panic attacks she now has. 

Ginny talking to Alex......

Alex you have to eat. Ginny said

I'm not hungry. Alex said

Just eat a few bites please. Ginny said

Alex takes a few bites of her food and then she is done eating. 

Get some sleep. Ginny said

Alex fights her sleep until she finally gives into the sleep and closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Nightmare..........

nightmare........

Alex baby daddy has been in a bad car accident. Ginny said 

NO DADDY NO!!! Alex cried

Arriving at the hospital......

I'm sorry your husband was really badly injured he did not survive the crash. Nurse Evans said

Ginny was crying 

NO NO NO DADDY NO!!!!!!! Alex scream and then fell to the ground crying

Mike's funeral.......

Mike was a well respected man. He was a brother, son, friend, uncle, husband, and father he will be greatly missed by everyone. preacher Arthur said

His daughter Alexandria would like to say a few words. preacher Arthur said

My daddy was the best person anyone could call a friend or family. He loved my mom and I. Him and my mom have taught me how to play baseball. He love my mom and i so much. I will miss you so much daddy. Alex said then she started to cry

End nightmare.........

No No daddy come back please. Alex cried out in her sleep

Alex baby wake up its just a dream wake up baby. Ginny said

Alex shot up awake and then ran over to the bathroom and threw up she comes out breathing heavy.

Alex went into a panic attack so Ginny had to give her the medicine that helps calm her down. 

( Al puts Ginny on the DL list)

1 week later........

Mike wakes up.........

Alex is doing her homework and Ginny is reading her book. 

Alex feels someone brush her hand and she knows its not er mom, so she turns and looks at her dad. She sees that he is awake.

Daddy. Alex said

Ginny looks up at her husband and sees he is awake also. 

Mike. Ginny said

Hi. Mike said

Both Alex and Ginny cry.

Ginny presses the green button to let the doctor know Mike is awake. 

Dr. May comes in and checks over Mike and Ginny and alex move to the side to let the doctor check Mike over.

Its good to see you awake Mr. Lawson. Dr. may said

Its good to be awake. What's the damage done on me? Mike asked

Alex flinches and goes pale 

Mr. Lawson you were in a bad car accident. They lost you once and had to intubate you they got you back. You had a collasped lung, internal bleeding, fractured collar bone, and a severe concussion that put you in a coma for two weeks. Dr. May said 

Alex looks at her mom and Ginny nods her head and Alex bolts out of the room crying.

When can i go home? Mike asked

Your here for about four days for now but we will see how well you are doing before we even release you to go home. Dr. May said

Dr. May leaves the room

Mike looks at Ginny and sees her crying.

Hey come here. Mike said

Ginny walks over to Mike's bed and sits down.

That was a close call a really close call Mike. Ginny cried

Hey I'm okay I promise. Mike said

We almost lost you. Ginny said

But you didn't I'm still here. Mike said

I'm really glad you are okay. Ginny said

Why did Alex run from the room crying Gin? Mike asked

Mike its been a rough two weeks for the both of us but Alex has had it harder. When we found out you were in the accident she screamed and cried. When we got to the hospital you were already in surgery. I had Alex get some sleep but when she fell asleep she ended up with a really bad nightmare and woke up screaming and then she threw up and cried she ended up having a panic attack. After your surgery she found out you were in the coma she took it bad. She's had more nightmares in the past two weeks then in her whole life. She's barely at or slept. When she's doing either she not getting a whole lot. She now has to take medicine to help keep the panic attacks at bay when she has them. So thank god you are finally awake maybe she might actually eat and sleep better. The nightmares and panic attacks will take time for her to be able to get over them. Ginny said

Damn she's been through all that in the past two weeks. Poor baby girl. Mike said

Yeah. Ginny said

Where is she? Mike asked

In the hallway Trying to calm down from the panic attack. Its the furthes she's been from your room. She won't leave this room. She's been here since the first night you were brought in. She's scared that of she leaves this room something bad will happen to you. Ginny said 

Can you please go get her for me? Mike asked

Yes i can. Ginny said

Ginny goes out into the hallway and hands Alex her medication to help her calm down.

After she calms down.....

Mommy daddy is really awake right its not a dream? Alex asked

Yes baby daddy is really awake he wants to see you. Ginny said

Okay. Alex said

Ginny makes sure Alex was not gonna have another panic attack before they headed back into Mike's room.

They head back into the room

Alex walks back over and lays down with her daddy.

Hi daddy. Alex said

Hi baby girl. Mike said

Are you okay? Alex asked

I'm okay. I promise. Mike said

I was so scared daddy. Alex said

I'm so sorry you had to go through this baby girl. Mike said

Alex lays by her dad and cuddles into him

Ginny goes and gets Alex something to eat.

When she got back she handed the food over to Alex to eat and she ate most of it.

Mike and Ginny could tell Alex was fighting her sleep. 

Baby girl why don't you get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up I promise. Mike said

Alex nodded her head and then closed her eyes

Does she normally fall asleep that quick? Mike asked

No it takes her a lot longer to fall asleep maybe its because you are finally awake. Ginny said

Maybe. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 12 years old- Alex telling her parents she is now a catcher

At baseball practice........

Alex was talking to her coach

Coach Max can we talk? Alex asked

Yeah what's up Alex? Coach Max asked

Um can I try out being catcher? Alex asked

You sure. Coach Max said

Yeah I am. Alex said

Okay. Try it out and let me know how you feel about it. Coach Max said

Yes coach. Alex said

Alex puts on the catcher uniform and gets into position. Alex fell in love with being a catcher.

After baseball practice.......

Hey Alex what did you think? Coach Max asked

I loved it coach. Alex said

So how would you feel about being our catcher on the team? Coach Max asked

Are you serious coach? Alex asked

Yes I am. Coach Max said

I would love to be the new catcher. Alex said

It is set you will now be our catcher. Coach Max said

Okay thanks coach. Alex said

Alex picks up her new uniform and catching equipment and heads home.

At home........

Mike and Ginny were in the living room.......

Alex comes arrives home.....

Alex sits here stuff in the garage and heads into the house.

Mike and Ginny see their daughter come into the house.

Hey baby. Ginny said

Hey mommy. Alex said

Hey baby girl how was practice. Mike asked

Hey daddy I'll tell you about it after I shower. Alex said and smiled

Okay. Mike said 

Alex heads to get showered

In the living room......

I wounder what she is gonna tell us. Ginny said

Me too. Mike said

In Alex bathroom........

She was nervous to tell her parents she is now the catcher for her baseball team,. 

After she is done showering she heads down to the living room to tell her parents about her day at practice.

In the living room.......

Alex sits down in front of her parents.

So how was practice? Mike asked

Alex was so nervous to tell them so she just told them.

Mike and Ginny could tell she was nervous.

Alex looked at her parents.

I told coach I wanted to try out to see if I liked being catcher, and I did I fell in love with being a catcher. So coach has made me be the new catcher for the team. Alex said

Oh my god. We're so happy for you baby. Ginny said

I'm so proud of you baby girl. What made you want to be catcher. Mike asked

Well lets see my dad was a catcher for the San Diego Padre's. Maybe I want to be just like him. Alex said 

Mike's flutters he gets up and hugs his little girl. 

I love you baby girl. Mike said

I love you too daddy. Alex said

Ginny joins in on the hug 

In Ginny's and Mike's bedroom later that night...........

Ginny and Mike laying in bed.

So another Lawson becoming a catcher. Ginny said

Yeah can't believe it though. Mike said

I can believe it. Ginny said

How? Mike asked

Mike she's a daddy's girl. I called it when she picked up the baseball glove when she was four. I knew then she was gonna be a catcher like her old man. Ginny said

Yes you were right Gin. Mike said

I love you old man. Ginny said

I love too rookie. Mike said 

They kissed and headed to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 13 years old- Alex's sport award ceremony speech

After Alex's baseball season was over they had a award ceremony.

At the award ceremony........

Alex speech.....

Thank you everyone for this award. I want to thank my coach, teammates, and my family. Especially my parents Mike and Ginny Lawson. They have supported me in letting me follow my dream. I became a catcher because I wanted to be just like my daddy. My goal is to become the first female catcher for the MLB and play for the San Diego Padre's. If my mom can do it so can I. Alex said

After the ceremony the family took Alex out to dinner and to get ice cream to celebrate her big night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: 14 years old- Varsity team

After baseball practice........

Hey Alex how would you like to be on the varsity baseball team? coach Lucas asked

I would love to be on the team coach. Alex said

Good welcome to the team then. coach Lucas said

Alex grabbed her new jersey and put it on and headed home.

At home..........

Mike and Ginny hear their daughter come into the house.

Alex walked into the living room.

Hey baby. Ginny said

Hey baby girl.Mike said

Hi mommy. Hi daddy. Alex said

Mike and Ginny see the new jersey.

Hey Alex what's with the new jersey? Mike asked

I made the varsity team coach asked me after practice. Alex said

Oh my god. Mike and Ginny said

Yeah. Alex said

We're so happy for you . Mike and Ginny said

Thanks. Alex said

The three of them hugged and went to dinner to celebrate the good news.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: 15 years old- Alex catching the first catch at the Padre's game against the Chicago Cubs

Al talks to Alex....

Hey Alex. Al said

Hey papa. Alex said

How would you like to catch your moms first pitch against the cubs? Al asked

Can I where daddy's old jersey? Alex asked

Yes you can. Al said

Okay I'll do it. Alex said

Good I'll see you in two days at the game then. I love you. Al said

Okay I love you too papa. Alex said

They hugged

Her parents don't know what she is planning on doing only the team knows what is going on. Her parents are in for a surprise of their life.

Day of the game against the Cubs......

Alex gets ready and she brings out her dads retired number out for the game. After she is ready she heads out onto the baseball field.  
Mike is in the dugout.

Out on the field......

Speaker announces Alex 

Well if everyone could turn to the enterance for the Padre's and help welcome Alexandria Lawson. Mike and Ginny Lawson's daughter. Speaker said 

Mike and Ginny turn and watched their daughter walked onto the field. They were in shock because they didn't know, but the rest of the team knew.

They see Alex wearing Mike's jersey number that hasn't been worn in 15 years. 

Alex puts on her face mask and shin guards and gets into position and signals her mom to throw her screwball. After catches the ball she throws it back to her mom then takes off her mask and heads to the mound. Just like her dad always did.

Hey mom. Alex said 

Hey baby. Have fun. Ginny asked

Yep I did. Alex said

When did you find out you were catching the first pitch? Ginny asked

Papa told me two days ago. Alex said

I loved how you brought out your dad's old number out of retirement for the game. Ginny said

Thanks mom. I got to go. You have a good game and I'll see you after. I love you. Alex said

I love you too. Ginny said

Alex heads to the dugout

Alex walks over to the bench and takes off her stuff.

Mike walks over to his daughter.

Mike picks Alex up and spins her around and then he puts her down.

I'm so proud of you baby girl. Mike said

Thanks daddy. Alex said

I see you brought out my old number 36 out of retirement for the game. Mike said

Well I have always said I want to be like you daddy. Alex said

I love you baby girl. Mike said

i love you too daddy. Alex said

Mike can see his daughter wearing the Padre's uniform in the future.

The Padre's beat the Cubs 9-4

the family goes celebrate the win and Alex's catching the first pitch at her first MLB game. Hopefully not her last.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 16 years old- Ginny retiring

Hey Mike can we talk? Ginny asked 

Yeah Gin what's up? Mike said

I think its time for me to retire. Ginny said 

What? Are you serious? Mike asked 

yeah I am serious about retiring. Ginny said

Okay lets tell Alex. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said

Alex baby can you come down here please. Ginny called for her daughter

coming. Alex yelled

Alex comes down the stairs and sits down next to her parents.

What's up? Alex asked

I'm retiring. Ginny said

What? Alex asked

I'm done playing. Ginny said 

Seriously? Alex asked

Yes I am. Ginny said 

Okay. Alex said

The Lawson family adapted to the news of Ginny retiring.

Telling Al...........

Hey Al can we talk? Ginny asked

What's up? Al said

I'm retiring. Ginny said

Seriously? Al asked

Yes I am. Ginny said

Okay. Al said

They break the news to the front office, the team, and the fans.

Everyone was sad to see Ginny hang up her jersey and leave the MLB, but they understood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 17 years old- Alex's prom

Alex is dating Marcus Sanders

At school........

Hey babe would you like to go to prom with me? Marcus asked

Yes I would love to go with you. Alex said 

They kissed

At home..........

Alex telling Ginny and Mike that she is going to prom.

Hey baby why are you so smilely? Ginny asked

Marcus asked me to go to prom with him. Alex said

Congrats. Mike and Ginny said

Alex heads to her room

Mike looks at Ginny

Are we old enough to have a daughter that can go to prom? Mike asked

Yeah old man we are its shocking to think about. Ginny said

That it is rookie that it is. Mike said

Ginny took Alex to buy her a prom dress.

Night of prom..........

Ginny helped Alex get ready and Mike was downstairs waiting to see what she looked like. 

It remined him of the time he waited for her when they went to thew father/daughter dance when she was 9 years old. 

After Ginny gets done helping Alex she heads downstairs to stand by Mike.

You ready to see your little girl? Ginny asked  
'  
Yeah I am. Mike said

Okay. Ginny said

Alex baby come on down. Ginny called for her daughter

Alex made her way down the stairs and she stood in front of her dad.

What do you think daddy? Alex asked

You look so pretty and so much like your mom. Mike said with tears in his eyes

Thanks daddy. Alex said

Marcus knocks on the door and Alex answers the door.

After taking pictures the teen couple start to walk out the front door when Alex turns around and walks over to her dad and hugs him and whispers something into his ear.

You'll always be my favorite guy. I love you daddy. Alex said and her and Marcus leave for prom

Mike has tears in his eyes

Ginny wraps her arms around her husband.

You okay old man? What did she say? Alex asked

Yeah I'm okay. She told me I'm her favorite guy and she loves me. Mike said

We both do old man. Ginny said

I love you Mrs. Lawson I gave for the past 17 years and I will for the rest of my life. Mike said

I love you too Mr. Lawson I have for the past 17 years and i will continue to for the rest of my life. Ginny said

They kissed

Later that night.......

After she changed out of her prom dress Alex climbed into bed with her parents and cuddled with them and fell asleep.

That's how Ginny and Mike woke up the next morning. 

Huh never to old to still sleep with your parents. Mike said

I guess not. Ginny said 

I'm never gonna be to old to cuddle with my parents. Alex said

No you are not. Mike and Ginny said

The Lawson family cuddled together.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: 18 years old- High school graduation, college graduation, and being scouted by the San Diego Padre's

Alex graduates from high school and recieve a full ride scholarship to San Diego State University to play be their catcher. 

After she is done with her four years of college majoring in business. She gets drafted to play for the San Diego Padre's


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: 22 years old- First female to join the MLB as a catcher

4 years after college.......

Blip is now the coach for the Padre's

At the club house......

Hey uncle Blip. Alex said

Hey congrats on becoming a Padre. You have a number in mind? Blip said

Yeah I do number 64. Alex said

Why 64? Blip asked

Dad's number was 36 and mom's was 43 so I want to combine their number to make my number. Alex said

Okay we can do that. Blip said

Thank you. Alex said

Press confrence..........

Ginny and Mike were at the press confrence.....

Alex walked out wearing her jersey.

Hey Alex can you tell us why you choose 64 as your number? Molly asked

Yes I can. I wanted to incorperate both of my parents numbers into my number. My dad's number was 36 and my mom's number was 43 so I took the 6 and 4 and come up with the number 64. Alex said

How does it feel to be a Padre like your parents. Molly asked

I've been working towards being a Padre my whole life. Alex said

Do you feel like you were forced into playing baseball? Ben asked

No my parents never forced me into playing baseball. They made a promise that they would never become those parents that made their kid do something they didn't want to do. Now do anyone of you have question about my new position as the first female catcher or can I go join my team out on the field. Alex said

No more questions. Molly said

Alex gets up and heads out onto the field to warm up with her team before their game against the Kansas City Royals.

In the stands........

Mike and Ginny

You know she reminded me of you when you first got called up. Mike said

Oh yeah. I thought she was like you. Ginny said

Mike and Ginny saw Alex warm up.

Game........

Padre's VS. Royals.....

Alex catched a beautiful game and she hit 3 homeruns for her team. 

The Padre's beat the Royals 6-4

The family went out to dinner to celebrate Alex's first MLB game.

2 years later..........

Alex and Marcus got married and had 3 kids.

Meagan Evelyn Lawson-Sanders   
Lillian Baker Lawson-Sanders

Michael Blip Lawson-Sanders aka Mitch 

Alexandria Morgan Lawson was another Lawson to make history. She was also another female to make history in the MLB again. 

Mike and Ginny couldn't be more happier for their daughter.


End file.
